Won't Tell a Soul
by aleja-acerca
Summary: Cuando Nino descubre el más grande y estresante secreto que se pudiera imaginar, se encuentra atrapado en un mundo de identidades secretas y superhéroes. Ahora que conoce la identidad de Ladybug, hará lo que sea para ayudarla. (Traducción del fic homónimo de TheLastPilot)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de MLB. Esto es una traducción y tengo el permiso de The Last Pilot.**_

Esto va para ti, Mar.

* * *

El ritmo de la música era compañero constante de Nino en las mañanas, fluyendo de sus audífonos mientras caminaba hacia la escuela. Dejó que el sonido lo calmara, por alguna razón estaba de mal humor. Comparado con otros días, no estaba tan mal, estaba bastante tranquilo, pero seguía encontrando difícil salir de su casa esa mañana. Sólo quería quedarse quieto y no tener que lidiar con nada, y sabía que sólo se iba a poner peor. Tal vez de ahí venía su mal humor, a parte de su falta de sueño. Se había quedado despierto casi hasta las cuatro de la mañana tratando de terminar un proyecto a tiempo, y sabía que no estaba preparado para el examen que venía de la mano con entrar a la escuela.

La música y sus pasos iban al mismo ritmo y era satisfactorio. Suspiró, sacudió su cabeza y siguió hacia adelante, pensando en que pasaría para irritarlo aún más. Mejor llegar y fracasar para poder regresar a casa.

Nino subió trotando las escaleras, audífonos todavía puestos mientras esperaba a Adrien a un lado de la entrada de la escuela. No era algo que habían acordado en algún momento, simplemente era algo que hacía y que Adrien parecía apreciar. Nino consideró amargamente que tan transparente podía ser para su mejor amigo, dudaba que pudiera pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Adrien le preguntara que estaba mal. Trató de pensar en una buena respuesta, cerrando sus ojos por un momento para calmar su cabeza.

Casi le da un ataque cuando alguien lo tocó y casi cae ridículamente de las escaleras, pero fue impedido por Adrien, quien lo detuvo antes de que cayera.

"¡Wow, amigo!" apenas escuchó a Adrien decir, quitándose los audífonos para escuchar el resto, "¡No te asustes! ¿Estabas quedándote dormido?"

Nino miró a Adrien, parpadeando lentamente y poniendo sus pensamientos en orden antes de rascar incómodamente su cuello.

"Uh, sí, eso creo," Nino rió evasivo, tratando de despertar un poco, pero fallando miserablemente. Dios, estaba realmente cansado.

"¿Acaso no dormiste? Pareces un zombi." Adrien preguntó, siguiendo a Nino, quien comenzó a entrar a la escuela sin decir nada.

"No realmente," dijo simplemente y con tono neutral, pero eso no impidió que Adrien levantara inquisitivamente una ceja, posicionándose frente a él y obligándolo a detenerse.

"¿Qué sucede?" Adrien preguntó inmediatamente y Nino evitó su mirada, controlando su enojo, que sabía, era a causa de su falta de sueño.

"Nada, sólo estoy cansado. Un poco malhumorado," dijo honestamente Nino, y Adrien lo miró tan intensamente, que estuvo a punto de irse, pero asintió, aparentemente satisfecho de que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

"¿Quieres que te deje solo?" Adrien preguntó mientras se acercaban al salón, pero Nino negó con su cabeza.

"No, está bien. Sólo que, tal vez hoy no me sienta muy platicador."

"De acuerdo, pero si quieres que me vaya, sólo házmelo saber," dijo Adrien, con esa sincera sonrisa que se podía diferenciar de sus falsas sonrisas de modelo. Y que, a pesar de su mal humor, hizo a Nino sonreír.

"Te lo agradezco amigo,"

"No hay problema," Adrien aseguró, dándole una palmadita en el hombro y sonriendo de nuevo antes de irse. Nino lo observó por un momento, tratando de averiguar a dónde se dirigía antes de decidirse por esperar en su escritorio, ya que todavía era temprano. Tal vez podría tratar de dormir un poco.

Eso era lo bueno de Adrien, siempre sabía cuándo quedarse al margen. Claro que habían muchas cosas buenas acerca de Adrien, no por nada eran amigos, así que sabía que podía contar con la silenciosa compañía de Adrien por el resto del día.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.

...

Fue despertado por Adrien, y se sorprendió al encontrar el salón lleno y ya en clase. De verdad estaba cansado, sentía que podría dormir durante una guerra… ¿en qué clase estaban?

Ugh, Nino podía sentir su malhumor regresar. Lo único que quería era que el día terminara, tal vez tuviera suerte y la escuela explotaría antes de que comenzara el examen. No sería la primera vez.

Las clases pasaban y cada vez se sentía más molesto, pero debía admitir que se sentía un poco recargado gracias a su pequeña siesta en la biblioteca durante el almuerzo. Adrien ayudó a que la gente no lo molestara, otra cosa de la que tenía que agradecerle al rubio.

Estaba despertándose cuando Adrien le hizo una pregunta bastante inocente desde su asiento frente a él y con un libro en sus manos.

"¿Estás listo para el examen?" dijo simplemente, saltando un poco cuando Nino azotó su cabeza en la mesa, haciendo su gorra a un lado.

"Uh, ¿tomaré eso como un no?" preguntó Adrien, mirándolo escépticamente mientras Nino golpeaba suavemente su cabeza una y otra vez.

"Voy a reprobarlo," Nino suspiró, haciendo una dramática mueca.

"Amigo, estarás bien," Adrien aseguró, recargándose en su silla con una media sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Acaso parecía que siempre estaba posando? Nino comenzaba a pensar que sí.

"No, no voy a estar bien," murmuró Nino, tomando su gorra para cubrirse los ojos de la cruda luz del mundo. "De hecho, voy a estar muerto, tirado en el suelo. Debajo de una gran montaña de ceros como un… fracaso. Fracasado. Esa era la palabra que buscaba."

Adrien dio una fuerte carcajada, antes de calmarse y reírse silenciosamente tras su mano. Nino lo miró por debajo de su gorra con el ceño fruncido, para después fijarse en el libro entre sus manos.

"Asumo que vas a aprobar, ¿no?" dijo entre dientes.

A Adrien le tomó un momento tranquilizarse antes de decir "Tal vez, sobre todo porque yo ocupé este tiempo para estudiar, y no para babear la mesa."

"Yo no babeo," Nino protestó, mirando la mesa para estar seguro, lo que hizo que Adrien riera de nuevo.

"Ten," Adrien dijo de repente, cerrando el libro y dándoselo a Nino, "Tenemos como tres minutos más, mejor trata de aprender algo."

Nino observó el libro por un segundo antes de suspirar y enderezarse, hojeando el libro si poner atención. Estuvo así por otro minuto antes de que su palpitante dolor de cabeza lo hiciera cerrar el libro suspirando.

"¿Es mucho pedir que un loco supervillano llegue a tratar de destruir la escuela para que las clases sean canceladas por el resto del día?" murmuró para sí mismo, pero Adrien lo escuchó, mirándolo con una inquisitiva y divertida expresión.

"¿En serio quieres que un akuma haga que cierren la escuela, sólo porque no quieres hacer el examen?"

"No todos tienen tan mala suerte como tú," Nino replicó débilmente, mirando el libro cerrando. "Tal vez tenga suerte."

Adrien rió, sacudiendo su cabeza y su estúpidamente perfecto cabello. "Bueno, yo le apostaría al libro, pero tal vez sólo yo lo haga."

...

Y justo en ese momento, literalmente de la nada, el suelo se sacudió violentamente y, al mismo tiempo, sonó una gran explosión y un coro de gritos aterrados.

Los ojos de Nino y de Adrien se abrieron completamente, mirándose el uno al otro por un segundo antes de que Nino comenzara a reírse con una combinación de incredibilidad y miedo.

"¿¡Decías!?" Nino rió con pánico y Adrien lo regañó enfadado.

"¡La escuela está siendo atacada Nino, no te rías!"

"Lo siento pero, ¿¡cuáles eran las probabilidades!?" Nino rió de nuevo, antes de que ambos voltearan rápidamente al oír más gritos y Nino tragara saliva nerviosamente. "Ok, tal vez mi emoción pueda esperar…"

"¿¡Eso crees!?" Adrien gritó, poniéndose de repente de pie con una intensamente concentrada mirada en su rostro. "Quédate aquí y escóndete."

"Espera, ¿¡a dónde vas!?" Nino le gritó a su amigo, quien estaba corriendo hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. En ese momento hubo otra explosión y Nino miró a su mejor amigo correr hacia el peligro.

"¡Nino, escóndete!" Adrien gritó sobre su hombro, desapareciendo entre la multitud de estudiantes aterrados.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?, ¿¡acaso desea morir¡?" Nino gritó para sí mismo, escondiéndose bajo una mesa. Estaba seguro de que Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecerían y salvarían el día como ya era costumbre, pero eso no era excusa para que Adrien fuera tan imprudente.

Nino sabía exactamente qué hacer en estas situaciones. Cuando la ciudad estaba siendo atacada, se escondía como toda la gente y esperaba a que sus héroes los salvaran, pero… Recodó esa valiente y determinada mirada que Adrien tenía justo antes de correr hacia el peligro. Él no se asustaba, no entraba en pánico, ni se acobardaba, nunca. Nino no podía recordar una sola vez en que lo viera escondido durante un ataque de akuma, ¿acaso iba a evacuar personas? Nino también se preocupaba por sus amigos, en serio, haría lo que fuera por ellos, pero cuando ocurría un ataque, siempre estaba al pendiente de sus amigos, pero desde un escondite y no corría a buscarlos. No como Adrien.

Otra explosión hizo temblar el suelo y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, temblando de miedo bajo la mesa. Pero, para ser honesto, no tenía miedo del akuma. A lo que le temía era que a Adrien le pasara algo. Ser valiente era algo, pero ser estúpido era otra cosa y, cada vez que lo pensaba, no se podría imaginar dónde estarían sus otros amigos. ¿Estarían asustados? ¿Estarían escondidos? ¿Acaso habrían salido de la escuela?

¿Enserio pensaba esperar para averiguarlo?

Adrien estaba fuera, como un idiota, en el campo de batalla, y Nino no dejaba de pensar en las increíbles cosas que Adrien había hecho por él ese día, todas las cosas que le recordaban por qué eran tan unidos.

Y no había manera en que dejara que le pasara algo.

...

Nino estaba saliendo de la biblioteca antes de que realmente decidiera irse, ya corriendo por la escuela y esquivando aterrados compañeros y maestros. No lograba ver algún incendio, pero el piso seguía temblando casi haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Estaba asustado, aterrado, pero tenía que encontrar a sus amigos, no iba a irse de la escuela sin ellos.

Se detuvo en una esquina de un pasillo que llevaba al patio principal y, por como sonaban las cosas, ahí se encontraba el villano. Pero su mejor oportunidad para llegar a su salón, donde probablemente se encontraban atrapadas Alya y Marinette, era por el patio y luego subiendo unas escaleras.

Sus rodillas temblaron con sólo pensarlo, casi perdiendo toda la confianza cuando el suelo se sacudió violentamente, pero se mantuvo. Se preguntaba si tenía esa mirada determinada en sus ojos.

Giró en la esquina y corrió hacia las escaleras, la pela visible, pero no se detuvo. Llegó a los escalones y comenzó a subirlos cuando escuchó un sarcástico comentario que sólo podía pertenecer a Chat Noir, y que lo hizo reír de alivio. Al menos uno de sus héroes estaba ahí, listo para la batalla; pero parecía que estaba sólo.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, viendo a una… loca… ¿señora? No podía explicarlo, pero estaba seguro de que ella era la causante de todo el alboroto. Y ahí estaba Chat Noir, de pie, con una arrogante sonrisa y recargado en su vara. Pero no estaba Ladybug.

¿Dónde estaba?

Nino sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse, volteando a ver a su salón cuando, de repente, vio la puerta abierta.

Era Marinette, parecía que estaba saliendo a escondidas, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

"¡Marinette!" gritó, el patio era muy largo y, combinado con la explosiva pelea en el patio, su voz se perdió. Marinette estaba dándole la espalda y, de repente, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a él y a la seguridad del salón.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" Nino volvió a gritar, quejándose y agarrándose la cabeza en frustración antes de ir por ella. ¿Por qué sus amigos no se quedaban en un solo lugar? Y Adrien le pedía a él que se mantuviera a salvo, cuando eran sus amigos los que corrían hacia el peligro.

Nino siguió gritando su nombre, tratando de alcanzarla, siempre una vuelta detrás de ella mientras corría hacia las partes más desiertas de la escuela. No lo escuchaba, pero su determinación por asegurarse de que se escondiera lo hacía moverse. No iba a dejar que ninguno de sus amigos saliera herido porque él estaba demasiado asustado como para protegerlos.

Giró la última esquina, y sonrió aliviado cuando vio a Marinette agachada, de espaldas a él y casi completamente escondida. Estaba a punto de hablar, y habría muchos momentos en los que se preguntaría que habría cambiado si lo hubiera hecho. Si hubiera llegado un segundo antes, la habría alcanzado y sorprendido, y nada hubiera cambiado. Si hubiera llegado un segundo después, ella no se encontraría ahí, sino alguien más, y nada hubiera cambiado.

Pero dada la casualidad, Nino llegó cuando lo hizo, y se atragantó con sus palabras cuando vio una brillante luz roja consumir a su amiga.

Las únicas personas que estaban en ese pasillo eran él y Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pero ahora, se quedó completamente congelado mientras que Ladybug se encontraba en el lugar en dónde ella había estado.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando a la superheroína en total y absoluta incredulidad. Todas las funciones de su cerebro habían dejado de funcionar, a excepción de la que seguía repitiendo la frase _'Marinette es Ladybug'_ millones de veces por segundo.

Se tensó cuando ella volteó, horror cruzando sus facciones al verlo ahí parado, tan pálido y asustado, que no había manera en que no hubiera visto lo que acababa de ver.

Porque había visto absolutamente todo.

"Oh, Dios mío," susurró ella, con los ojos abiertos en shock.

"Oh, Dios mío," repitió Nino, sus manos cerrándose en puños y con los brazos cerca de su pecho

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Ladybug gritó, jalando sus colitas, haciendo una ridícula mueca aterrorizada que sólo Marinette era capaz de hacer.

"¡OH, DIOS MIO!" Nino finalmente reaccionó y, con las manos sobre su cabeza, comenzó a gritar de pánico.

"¡Nino, cállate!" Ladybug trató de detenerlo, con sus manos abiertas frente a ella como si estuviera tratando de controlar a un grupo de gallinas asustadas. Pero escuchar la voz que ahora reconocía como la de Marinette salir de la boca de Ladybug hizo que siguiera gritando. Era como si algo se hubiera derrumbado, como si algún tipo de raro hechizo no lo hubiera dejado ver lo que era tan obvio. Porque ahora todo tenía sentido.

Fue tacleado con fuerza, y Ladybug le puso una mano en la boca para silenciar sus gritos.

"¡STAFHKSOIFHKS!" sus gritos incomprensibles no le impidieron mirar los, increíblemente familiares, ojos azules de Marinette, que estaba abiertos como platos y llenos de pánico.

"¡Deja de gritar y te dejo ir!" dijo tensamente, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera viendo.

Nino quitó la mano encima de su boca diciendo, "Qué demonios, Marinette!"

Ella chilló, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, lo que resultó que sus colitas se despeinaran. "Noooo" se quejó, "esto está mal, está muy mal."

"¡¿Por cuánto tiempo… siempre has sido Ladybug?!, ¡¿todo este tiempo?!" de nuevo, Nino fue rápidamente silenciado por ella, la intensidad de sus ojos la hacía un poco intimidante, pero podía distinguir a la asustadiza diseñadora que siempre había sido su amiga.

"Nino, no le puedes decir a nadie, ninguna persona puede saberlo, ¿entendiste?, ¡nadie!"

Nino estaba a punto de sacudirse la mano de la cara otra vez, cuando vio algo increíblemente sincero y suplicante en sus ojos.

"Por favor, Nino," habló de nuevo, su voz más suave y desesperada mientras lo miraba, "Por favor prométeme que lo mantendrás en secreto. Necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti."

Para sorpresa de Ladybug, aparte de su shock y su pánico, Nino se encontraba enojado.

"¡Pero claro que puedes confiar en mí!" le dijo con fuerza, haciéndola retroceder un poco por la sorpresa. "Mari- yo-, esto es muy loco y extraño, pero te juro que no lo contaré," dijo genuinamente, mirándola intensamente, "No se lo diré a nadie."

Estuvieron congelados en esa posición por un segundo, Ladybug sentada sobre él, deteniéndolo en el piso. Nino no sabía que pensar, o cómo pensar, _qué estaba pasando._ Pero lo que si sabía, era que no había manera en que la apuñalara por la espalda. Ese era el secreto más grande que se podía imaginar él- él no iba a traicionar a Marinette. De ninguna manera.

Justo en ese momento, otro fuerte temblor sacudió a la escuela y Ladybug miró hacia el patio nerviosamente, su mirada moviéndose entre la pelea en la que debería de estar y el DJ atrapado debajo de ella.

"Necesito irme" dijo tensamente, la duda claramente en sus ojos. "Chat no puede pelear contra esa cosa por sí sólo, necesito estar ahí."

"S- sí," tartamudeó, todavía no procesaba completamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento más antes de que un segundo temblor la forzara a actuar.

"Te busco después," le prometió "y lo explicaré todo, te lo juro. Sólo vete de la escuela, no es segura en estos momentos."

"¿Y los demás?, Adrien sigue allá afuera, de hecho salí a buscarlo"

Ladybug parecía asustada cuando comentó que su mejor amigo podría estar en peligro, pero esa fuerte determinación regresó a sus ojos. "Yo encontraré a Adrien, sólo sal de aquí. Chat Noir y yo mantendremos a todos a salvo. ¡Me tengo que ir!"

Se levantó, liberándolo y corriendo por el pasillo y de camino al patio. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces medio tirado en el suelo.

Hubo otro estruendo y lo dejó pasar, mirando el techo del pasillo.

Lentamente arregló su gorra y se acostó de lado casi en posición fetal.

Comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, algo como 'eeeeaaaHHHHHHH', que cada vez aumentaban de volumen hasta que, de repente, estaba de pie, gorra en una mano y audífonos en la otra, corriendo como el viento y gritando histéricamente cómo cualquier otra persona.

Lo que más confundía a la gente, era que parecía emocionado.

* * *

Bueno... Para los que ya me conocen tal vez esto sea una sorpresa porque después de un año subo algo (Sí, la última vez que subí un cap de TVW fue exactamente hace un año, el 29 de Mayo, mi cumpleaños). Pero estoy de regreso con esta nueva historia, que puede que algunos conozcan y otros no, además de que no es de HTTYD es de chan, chan, chan... Miraculous Ladybug. Amo esta serie, no tienen idea cuanto. Sin más que decir, me despido.

Besos. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de MLB. Esto es una traducción y tengo el permiso de The Last Pilot.**_

* * *

Nino rebotaba en su colchón, completamente absorto en el reporte de las noticias acerca del más reciente ataque de akuma. Afortunadamente, el stream del Ladyblog de Alya había sido interrumpido hace tiempo; Chat Noir la había encontrado y sacado de la escuela antes de que saliera herida tratando de tener buenas tomas.

El polvo comenzaba a asentarse dentro de la escuela, y las camionetas de las noticias esperaban nerviosamente en la calle, deseando que los destructivos temblores terminaran.

Nino no pudo controlar la risita emocionada cuando apareció la Cura Milagrosa de Ladybug; reparando todos los edificios destruidos. La multitud comenzó a festejar, sabiendo que habían ganado.

Aun así, dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos de puro alivio cuando vio a Ladybug salir por la puerta principal junto a Chat Noir; ambos saludando a la prensa y asegurándoles que todo estaba bien. No podía dejar de pensar que en todo este tiempo la tímida y linda Marinette había estado enfrentando valientemente interminables villanos ¡Ella era Ladybug! Ruda, fuerte e invencible Ladybug. Pero... Mierda, aun así se preocupaba.

Maldición. Marinette era Ladybug. Todavía no se había acostumbrado, y dudaba que pasara.

Volteó a ver la pantalla cuando escucho su voz, viendo a Ladybug tratando de escaparse de la prensa de manera rápida y amable. Nino observó el fondo de la toma y notó la mirada preocupada de Chat Noir.

Entonces sus manos tocaron sus aretes, su preocupación pareciendo más evidente. De repente se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Chat Noir y urgentemente le dijo algo. Lo que le mencionó fue claramente impactante para él.

¿Acaso le está contando que la descubrí? Nino se preocupó, teniendo una rápida pesadilla despierto con Chat Noir llegando a su casa y amenazándolo con mantener el secreto. Pero entonces Ladybug estaba haciendo gestos, indicando altura, ropa y señalando a la escuela. Chat Noir todavía parecía sorprendido, pero pronto estuvo de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que ella le estuviera pidiendo. Ambos se despidieron de la prensa antes de partir en direcciones diferentes, Chat Noir hacia la escuela y Ladybug hacia los techos.

La programación se convirtió sólo en un ruido para Nino; sus ojos buscando su celular y luego viendo hacia la ventana, hasta que por su preocupación se encontró caminando por todo su cuarto. ¿Mari se iba a enojar? ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Era Marinette! ¡Su amiga! Pequeña, dulce y amable Marinette, pero Mari siempre había sido fuerte como un clavo, dando la cara por los demás y enfrentando a quien fuera. No era fácilmente intimidada, aun así era un poco tímida. Bueno, no realmente, solo era expresiva. Pero confiada.

Mientras más lo pensaba, era más fácil imaginarla como heroína. No cambiaba casi nada.

Pero maldición ¡había sido amigo de Ladybug todo este tiempo! ¡La heroína en persona!

Nino se congeló, pensando en algo por primera vez, y entonces comenzó a carcajearse.

Marinette era la mejor amiga de Alya ¡y era Ladybug! La única persona que Alya siempre estaba tratando de encontrar estaba, literalmente, con ella todo el tiempo ¡Demonios! Alya seguramente se desmayaría si se enterara, lo cual no pasaría porque él no le contaría, ni a ella ni a nadie; aun así era divertido imaginarlo.

Oh, wow... Él era parte de esto ¡Parte del gran secreto! ¡Sabía quién era! ¿Acaso las cosas serían diferentes? ¿Podrían hablar de acerca de sus batallas y de todas la cosas mágicas y súper locas todo el tiempo? ¡Oh, desearía poder contarle a Adrien! ¡Enloquecería!

Su risa y su buen humor fueron disipados instantáneamente por una nueva onda de preocupación y revisó de nuevo su teléfono. Nada.

¿Acaso Ladybug ya lo había encontrado? ¿Ya estaba en camino?

¿Qué le diría cuando llegara? ¿Vendría como Ladybug o como Marinette?

Dejó escapar un gritito, no muy masculino, de sorpresa cuando su teléfono sonó fuertemente interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos; sintió un choque eléctrico recorrerlo entero cuando leyó de quién era el mensaje.

Marinette: '¿Podemos vernos en el parque cerca de mi casa? Necesitamos hablar.'

Se quedó mirando la brillante pantalla de su celular antes de tragar el nudo de nervios formado en su garganta. Ahora que no tenía duda de que Marinette podía patear su trasero cualquier día de la semana, ese pequeño mensaje lo aterraba.

Respiró profundamente, forzándose a recordar que era su amiga la que le había enviado el mensaje. Después de prolongarlo por un momento más, contestó: 'Voy saliendo ¿Encontraste a Adrien? ¿Está bien?'

Mientras esperaba una respuesta tomó sus audífonos y los colocó sobre sus hombros, manteniendo su teléfono en la mano mientras salía de su habitación y corría a la puerta principal, gritándoles escusas a sus padres. Mantuvo la velocidad aún después de chocar con varias personas.

Sólo se detuvo a leer el nuevo mensaje en cuanto llegó, el preocupado nudo en su garganta se calmó un poco cuando lo hizo.

Marinette: 'Envié a Chat a buscarlo, estoy segura de que está bien.'

Nino contempló el mensaje por unos segundos más antes de aclarar sus ideas. Si Chat Noir estaba con Adrien, entonces estaría bien, además, con la Cura Milagrosa, todas sus heridas sanarían. Pero se tenía que concentrar en lo que estaba pasando. Tan sólo pensarlo lo ponía nervioso.

Siguió avanzando, sintiendo el peso del secreto por primera vez. Ni siquiera estaba siendo interrogado, tan sólo el hecho de saber algo que nadie más sabía, corriendo para encontrase con una súper heroína que secretamente era su amiga -era tan bizarro-. Estaba tan ansioso que ni pensó en tomar su bicicleta del garage. Probablemente hubiera sido una buena idea, pero ya que. Estaba a punto de llegar.

Estaba muy emocionado.

Nino corrió junto a la cerca que rodeaba el parque, sintiendo que cada paso lo estresaba más y más, pero no desaceleró. Ignoró deliberadamente la estatua de los héroes locales en un intento por mantener su sanidad. Y, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, lo primero que hizo al verla fue detenerse en seco.

Cuando se detuvo estaba cerca de ella, maravillándose dramáticamente por cómo todo y nada había cambiado. Los niños seguían jugando, el sol había salido y era un lindo día. No parecía que acabara de ocurrir un ataque, París volvía a ser como antes. Y se le ocurrió a Nino que ese era un gran lujo.

Había estado muy asustado, corriendo y huyendo de las explosiones, la gente había estado gritando y, de repente, todo estaba bien. Todo gracias a Ladybug y a Chat Noir. Esto se le acababa de ocurrir a Nino, principalmente porque, aunque ya todo se veía en calma. Había una pequeña y joven chica sentada en una banca, que parecía tensa y preocupada.

Realmente se veía estresada. Y con toda razón, el secreto más peligroso de su vida había salido a la luz ¿Qué significaba todo esto para ella? Los niños jugando a las atrapadas y los adultos leyendo en sus teléfonos mientras pasaban por el parque de camino a sus trabajos ¿A caso le era gratificante? O...

Él no lo sabía. Era demasiado, incluso el tratar de comprender la situación desde diferentes ángulos. No importaba qué tanto lo intentara, sabía que nunca iba a entender todo lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

Miró hacia abajo, examinando sus zapatos y todas sus imperfecciones, no dándose cuenta del momento en que comenzaron a moverse, o incluso cuando los de Marinette entraron en su campo de visión. Él simplemente se sentó, asustándola un poco y tratando de pensar qué demonios tenía que decir.

Había sido un mal día, algo completamente normal, pero había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para agradecer un akuma porque simplemente no quería hacer el examen. Los ataques eran algo con lo que ella lidiaba todos los días. Estaba seguro que de ella estaría ahí para salvarlo, todos lo estaban.

¿Cómo demonios lo hacía sentir eso?

"¡Hey!" dijo lamentablemente, mirándola a los ojos y tratando de sonreír.

"Hey." Ella respondió, ambos viéndose a los ojos para después apartar la mirada.

Hubo una pausa en la que él se maldijo internamente por no saber cómo no hacerlo... completamente incómodo. Sus dedos juguetearon con el cordón de sus audífonos y pudo sentir los ojos de Marinette seguir el movimiento, cuando, de repente, la escucho reír. El sonido era un poco nervioso, pero lo tranquilizó. Sonaba como la antigua Mari.

"Creo que descubriste mi secreto," Ella dijo finalmente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, para después cerrar los ojos, suspirar y negar suavemente, haciendo rebotar sus coletas. "Supongo que es algo que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero estoy feliz de que hayas sido tú."

Sus ojos demostraron su sorpresa. "¿Lo estás?"

Su sonrisa creció un poco y rió. "Bueno, preferiría que nadie se hubiera enterado, pero un amigo es mejor que un desconocido. Sé que puedo confiar en ti."

"¡Claro que puedes!" le confirmó, su preocupación hecha a un lado por su emoción. "Nunca te delataría, Mari. Juro que no se lo diré a nadie, no importa qué. Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello."

Ella siguió sonriendo, pero podía distinguir la preocupación en sus ojos. Su voz se volvió más seria cuando habló.

"Nino, ahora que sabes…"

"¿Tendrás que matarme?" bromeó y ella resopló.

"Nino, estoy hablando en serio," y comenzó a susurrar "Es un secreto peligroso. Si alguien se entera de que lo sabes, tu vida estaría en riesgo. Por eso nadie debía saberlo."

"Hey, Motas, he visto suficientes películas de súperhéroes." anunció con una sonrisa, conteniendo la risa al ver la expresión de Marinette debido a su espontaneo sobrenombre.

"Los súper héroes no les cuentan a sus seres queridos acerca de su media vida como héroes porque, el hacerlo, los pondría en riesgo. Si alguien se enterara, los podrían usar como carnada, lo cual casi nunca termina bien. Así que los héroes no le cuentan a nadie, pero eso no importa."

Mari se sorprendió al ver su sonrisa, viéndose cada vez más seguro.

"¿Como que no importa? ¡Lo acabas de resumir! Esto es serio, si Hawkmoth se entera…"

"¿Acaso planeas contarle?" Nino la interrumpió, hablando de nuevo antes de que pudiera responder su pregunta. "No hay razón alguna por la que alguien deba enterarse de que se algo que no debería e incuso si lo hacen, no se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo."

"¡Nino!" Lo regañó, preocupándose por lo calmado que estaba. -¡Eso no es lo que me preocupa! ¡No quiero que estés en peligro!"

"Bueno, eso es lo que me preocupa, que sepas que no le contaré a nadie tu secreto, así que estamos bien"

Se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, no podía creer que estuviera sonriendo tanto.

"¡Aun así estás en riesgo!" Le recordó exasperadamente.

"No hay que preocuparse por algo que no está ocurriendo, B." Dijo con finalidad, olvidándose completamente de sus nervios y simplemente emocionándose por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ella suspiró, y con su cabeza en manos y le preguntó sin mirarlo. "¿B?"

"Sí, por bug. Llamarte LB sería muy obvio. B podría significar cualquier cosa"

"¡Niiiiiiinoooooo!" Se quejó, pero él simplemente rió.

"¡Esto es genial!" Dijo finalmente, pero riéndose todavía; miró al rededor antes de decir "¡Eres una súper heroína!"

Ella lo miró con una expresión sarcástica. "¿Enserio? No lo había notado."

"¡Oh, vamos!" Le replicó, tomándola de los hombros por la emoción "¡Déjame estar emocionado! ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes? ¿Cualquiera puede ser como tú, o eres algo así como, la elegida? ¿Chat Noir sabe quién eres?"

Suspiró como por milésima vez y lo miró resignada, pero Nino podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. En orden, ella contestó. "Es complicado; es complicado; no lo sé; y no, no lo sabe."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has sido Ladybug? ¿Siempre has sido tú? ¿Han habido otras Ladybugs antes de ti? ¿Sabes quién es Chat Noir?"

"Ya llevo un tiempo; sí, si te refieres a la única en París; sí y no, no lo sé."

"¡Esto es genial!" Dijo de nuevo, brincando de la emoción y atrayendo la atención de algunas personas.

"¡Nino, cálmate!" Le susurró, sentándolo y saludando nerviosamente a una pareja que los estaba observando "¡No llames la atención!"

"De todos modos ¿Por qué estamos hablando de cosas súper secretas en el parque?" Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor y sintiéndose como un agente secreto. "¿Tienes un escondite o algo?"

"¡No! Tengo una habitación, pero no podemos ir en este momento. Las personas no hablan de cosas súper secretas a plena vista, así que es relativamente seguro mientras no seamos obvios."

"¿Como transformarse frente a tu compañero?"

Marinette parpadeo antes de mirarlo acusatoriamente. "¡No debiste haber estado ahí!

"¡Hey! Yo voy a esa escuela ¡Pudo haber sido cualquiera! Al menos ahora sé por qué siempre apareces tan rápido."

Dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos y negó lentamente. "Es tan irreal, no puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto."

De repente, Nino se llenó de dudas y le preguntó lentamente. "¿Quieres que me detenga?"

Marinette lo negó rápidamente y le aseguró. "No te preocupes. Es sólo que..." Se detuvo, su voz como un susurro y con ojos distantes. Finalmente admitió. "Simplemente es una locura. Nunca había podido hablar con alguien acerca de esto; excepto por Tikki, claro. Ni Alya, ni mis padres."

Nino ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad, preguntando lo obvio. "¿Quién es Tikki?"

Marinette se congeló por un momento antes de reír nerviosamente. "¡Oh! Jajaja. Sí… probablemente debas conocerla. Uhm... espera, para esto si necesitamos un escondite."

Ella lo tomó de la mano, Nino gritó sorprendido al sentir como lo jalaba sin ningún esfuerzo.

"¡Mierda! ¡Eres muy fuerte!" Exclamó y ella sólo rió, sonriendo despreocupadamente sobe su hombro.

"Podría levantarte con una sola mano si estuviera transformada."

"¡Lo dices como sin nada!" Le replicó mientras cruzaban rápidamente la calle "¡Hay que ir más despacio!"

"Ni siquiera voy tan rápido!" Rió, llevándolo rápidamente al callejón detrás de su casa.

"Bueno, no soy una súper chica acróbata ¿o sí? Exactamente, ¿Por qué necesitamos estar en un callejón?" Nino preguntó cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole juguetonamente, feliz de verla más calmada. Ella rió un poco y jugueteó con la abertura de su bolso, como si estuviera dudando en abrirla. Y cuando lo miró con esos enormes ojos azules, recordó porqué era increíblemente fácil enamorarse de Marinette.

Justo en ese momento sus hombros estaban encorvados, luchando consigo misma por mantener en secreto algo que ya se sabía. Era tan expresiva. Podía ver duda, emoción, alivio y preocupación; todo en sus ojos. Lo que hacía el azul parecer más... azul. Notó por centésima vez las pecas de su rostro y la pequeña curvatura de su nariz. Era terriblemente fácil encariñarse. Así era ella.

Pero en el siguiente segundo sintió un dolor repentino en el corazón, y después aceptación, porque, si no tenía oportunidad antes, ahora menos.

Realmente no importaba. Dudaba seriamente que tuviera las agallas para ser el rival romántico de Chat Noir.

Además, se dio cuenta de la duda en sus ojos, tratando de forzarse a revelar el secreto. Así que Nino suspiró, sonrió y le tocó suavemente el hombro.

Porque lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era un amigo.

"No te preocupes, Mari," le dijo con facilidad "te cuidaré y apoyaré de ahora en adelante. Estoy contigo, B."

Ella lo miró, su boca formando una pequeña y sorprendida 'o' y pudo notar qué tanto apreciaba sus palabras en la agradecida sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.

"Gracias, Nino... esto es muy raro, hablarte de esto. Nadie ha conocido a Tikki. Bueno... uhm," miró el cielo y rió. "Probablemente lo tomes de buena manera, después de la sorpresa inicial. Tikki, di hola."

Nino arqueó una ceja, a punto de decirle que estaban solos, cuando Marinette dejó de jugar con su bolsa y la abrió.

Para ser completamente justos, no había razón alguna por la cual Nino debería estar preparado para la pequeña, roja y adorable criatura que voló fuera de la bolsa. Era diminuta y, de alguna manera, femenina; incluso cuando no era humanoide en absoluto. Sus ojos eran enormes y azules, y sus brazos eran como de pingüino o algo. Tenía tres puntos negros como de mariquita, podía volar y-

"¡Hola!" Dijo repentinamente, saludándolo y riendo adorablemente. "¡Mi nombre es Tikki, y soy un Kwami!"

-Y podía hablar.

Por supuesto que podía hablar ¿por qué estaba tan sorprendido? Tenía sentido en cuanto a las cosas que no tenían sentido.

"Eeeah" salió de su boca mientras la abría y la cerraba. "Aaaaaaaa."

"Por favor no comiences a gritar otra vez" Marinette le pidió, observando nerviosamente la calle, pero conteniendo una carcajada. Su cara debía ser ridícula.

El uh, Kwami, flotó hacia su rostro. Parecía muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones, y continuó sonriendo. Tomó sus diminutos pies y se quedó ahí flotando, esperando a que su cerebro funcionara y comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

"H-hey," Dijo finalmente y, después de otra pausa. "Hola, s- soy Nino."

Tikki rió de nuevo y era tan adorable, que era criminal. "¡Lo sé! Estoy con Marinette todo el tiempo, conozco a todos sus amigos aunque nunca nos hayamos presentado."

La miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que Marinette estaba burlándose de él, pero Tikki estaba siendo muy paciente.

"U- uh... asumo que tienes algo que ver con la uh, parte mágica de todo esto."

Otra risita. "Sí, es una manera de decirlo ¡Soy un Kwami! ¡Uso la piedra milagrosa en los aretes de Marinette para transformarla en Ladybug!"

"Uh... exactamente ¿qué es un Kwami?"

Le sonrió y, pequeña y segura, le contestó. "Soy una antigua y poderosa diosa que ha existido desde el inicio de los tiempos."

Nino parpadeó. "Eso es... ¡genial!"

Marinette estaba carcajeándose, incapaz de controlarse por la expresión en el rostro de Nino. Finalmente no era ella la que no sabía cómo reaccionar, ahora era alguien más; Nino, quien acababa de llamar "Madame" a Tikki.

"Es tan agradable poder conocerte en persona," Tikki continuó flotando alrededor de su cabeza y salto a la visera de su gorra, observándolo de cabeza. "Siempre has sido tan lindo y dulce ¡Además, eres muy buen amigo!"

"Oh, wow, gracias." Nino rió nerviosamente, estirando el brazo para acariciarla. Aliviado de que sólo provocara otra risita y no algo como... el apocalipsis

"Esto es muy extraño." dijo en voz alta y Marinette rió de nuevo antes de decir.

"Sí... es mucho, pero te acostumbrarás."

"Y lo tendré que hacer, porque quiero uh... ser parte de esto. Quiero ayudarte, asÍ que esta es la clase de cosas que debo esperar de ahora en adelante." Nino asintió decididamente, disculpándose con Tikki por sacudirla accidentalmente.

Marinette suspiró y puso sus manos en la cadera mientras veía a su amigo, buscando algo en su expresión.

Miro mientras tomaba gentilmente a Tikki y la cargaba en sus manos, refiriéndose a ella como 'señorita Tikki'. Seguía muy sorprendido ,procesando el hecho de que algo como un Kwami pudiera ser posible, pero había algo en sus ojos. Era una mirada de determinación. Su amigo estaba dispuesto a todo por su bienestar. Quería ser parte del secreto, uno que a veces se sentía tan pesado y solitario. Claro, tenía a Chat Noir, pero él no sabía quién era en realidad. También tenía a Alya, pero pasaba lo mismo. La única que la conocía completamente era Tikki, alguien que nunca podría comprender lo que era ser ella, un ser humano.

Pero ahora tenía a Nino, su tontuelo amigo amante de la música, quien sostenía dulcemente en sus manos a la causante de que pudiera ser Ladybug, hablándole y riendo nerviosamente por sus comentarios.

Nunca hubiera deseado que alguno de sus amigos estuviera en esa arriesgada posición; si la situación hubiera sido distinta, sin dudarlo se hubiera quedado con el peso del secreto para ella sola. Pero... esa era una situación particular, y por ahora era seguro...

Así que, tal vez, no era tan malo.

Tal vez podría dejar que Nino fuera parte de todo.

Así que Marinette sonrió, miró a Nino a los ojos, y le dijo "¿Alguna vez has querido ver París desde lo alto de la Torre?"

* * *

Bueno... espero que lo disfruten. Ya estoy en la Uni, asi que no se que tan seguido pueda actualizar. Pero deben de saber algo. No lo dejare sin terminar. Por mas que me tarde. Espero que entiendan.

Gracias.

Por cierto, espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas rodeados de sus seres queridos y unas muy buenas vacaciones.

Besos. Bye.


End file.
